JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: A Hand In A Clover Field
by khaylittle
Summary: With new memory and new idea how he ended up here. Okuyasu most fight in a world of Magic, can he handle the battles to come or will he be consume and defeat? Will his luck hold out? Or Will he turn the table on this World!
1. Chapter 1

Here I'm doing thinks a bit differently, Yes I be having Okuyasu but I'll be having a main OC with him. I thought about before but never had the time or to do so but here I'm am not! Also to kept it simple and easy for my mind and spirit, I'll give Okuyasu magic, because why not? Plus his Stand doesn't count as magic. Any I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Black Clover or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter 1:** A Second Chance, Magic and Grimiore!**

At finish all Okuyasu saw was darkness, but then saw a light and he was in a clover field that stretched out as far as the eye could see on a sunny day, there where so many and look so shiny in the light. He saw four and three leaf clovers as he looked around, but as he looked he saw one in the distance, this one was different, it was shorter than the other clovers and it was pitch black and had five leaves?

That wasn't all then a girl appeared, she looked around his age and only reach up to his shoulders, she had long hair that was white as day, shiny white skin that was finer than a glass dolls, and even a mole on her right cheek, pointy ears, golden eyes more precious than any gold, and a pure white dress at was almost blinding. She had a figure women kill for, slim and thick curves in all the right places, she looked and was the very meaning of true beauty.

Okuyasu was just speechless, to shock and taken in by the sight to blush or even blink. He just stared at the girl, she saw her bend down and then pick up a clover, but this one was odd as well, it had four leaves and was pure blank white with a dark green blue and golden swirl in the middle of it.

She just stared at it, Okuyasu was very creative with his thinking but he had to point out, the two white of the girl and clover where all to different, she was like a shiny so bright it look whote, but the clover was just like a blank sheet of paper or an empty space of nothing. She then kissed the clover and then to the sky. Okuyasu just continue to watch like a statue unable to move.

But then the sky turn very dark red with clouds of pure darkness. The field was replaced with a wave of black, and then Okuyasu heard what sounded like screams of agony and thousands people that sounded like they were dying and then after a few more minutes it stopped. And all that was left was silence it was very eerie, Okuyasu was now froze with shock and pure fear, he was sweating like crazy. But then he heard the most sicken and darkest laughter he had ever heard in his life, it was as if a monster of pure, cruel, sadistic evil was laughing at the screams. Okuyasu thought he was going to vomit from the sound of this laughs as he was pale.

Then what he saw next can was a big smile and two eyes it flashed blood red… it looked like a face that can only be described as the devil itself.

He thought he was going to have a heart attack at this point, but then the clover from before appeared, as it glowed the glow grew brighter and brighter, and then two the form of a spirit he was all too familiar with, it was **The Hand** but the brighten made it blurry and it grab Okuyasu right hand and pull him, as he was pulled into the light as he got a closer look he thought he saw Keicho's face. And a brightness over took everything blinding Okuyasu even when his eyes where close.

* * *

**The Forsaken Realm****: Somewhere Unknown,**

The next think Okuyasu did was shot up and gasp, he was panting heavily, he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

"What the hell's going on?" He asks himself as those were the first words he said.

There was something wrong though, when he felt himself, he felt smaller and skinnier. When he looks around for something, he saw her was in an old rundown house and a bed that was old, raggy, and worn out. There was a bucket of water next to him he checked it and saw his reflect and what he saw shocked him.

He was younger! He looked to be about around 6 to 7 years old. He was wearing ragged clothes, and he felt a lot weaker.

"Am I dreaming? Where the hell am and more important, what the hell happened to me!?" He asked as he had so many questions.

"Ah, so you have awakened." Said a elderly wise voice.

Okuyasu turned to see who it was and revealed to an old man with tan skin, amber eyes, and a long gray beard. He wearing old dirty clothes as well, but he looks pretty tall even with his old body, he even had some muscle to his name.

"Who are you?" The young Okuyasu asked.

"Hahahaha, just an old man dear child." His voice was also deep but gentle.

"Where am I?" He said looking around the room.

"My home, it not such but it should do. If you're looking for more specific details the **Forsaken Realm** of the '**Clover Kingdom**'. This place is called '**Lost Bane**' a ghost village that void of magic." He said plainly.

"**Forsaken**…**Realm**? '**Clover…Kingdom**'?" Okuyasu asked confused.

"Are you well child? Do you have a name?" The man ask a little concerned.

"Yeah. Okuyasu Nijimura, do you have a name old man?" He said plainly.

"I do young one, you can call me Arthur. Arthur Vanguard." Arthur said kindly. "But are you feeling well?" He asked again.

"I have a little headache, but I'm fine." He answered, and then his stomach make a noise.

Okuyasu blush from embarrassment as Arthur laugh softly. He then walked to the fireplace and pull out a metal pot then made to steaming bowls of soup with five different seasons and thick strips meat of meat.

The two eat the soup, as they were eating Arthur look at Okuyasu. This man didn't show it but he was an experience fighter back in his old days, and even if the old his magic sensing skill where rusty. He could they that Okuyasu was swarming with intense magic level of power, there was even a bizarre power that lay deep in Okuyasu.

"_This child, he has more mana than the average child. He practically bathing in it._" Arthur said amazed.

He new with time that Okuyasu magic level will only grow stronger, Arthur could pass on his teaches to this child in hopes of him using ti for the greater good and helping even change this world.

"Okuyasu was it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah?" He said as he was in the middle of eating.

"You have a lot of mana for a child, do you know why?" He asked curiously.

"_Mana?_" He thought confused. "No I don't, I don't remember much of anything really." He said which was true he couldn't remember where he was or what happened.

"I see, do you know anything about magic?" He continue to ask.

"No." He answered again.

"Hmmmm." Arthur said in surprise.

Okuyasu was trying to get his thoughts in order, he knew that he wasn't a little kid, he had a tall and muscular body. But he wasn't sure what or how this happened, it was like he was at a blank of what happened.

"Well then I teach you." He said firmly.

…

…

…

"Huh?" He said shocked and confused.

"I'm train you. You seem to be suffering from some form of memory lost and even I don't know all that well. Even though **Lost Bane** has not magic it makes a great place to practice my techniques." He said smiling.

"What kind of technique do you do?" He ask in wonder.

"I tell you in time, but first we need to get where I taken you." He said getting up and stretching his back.

Arthur then grab a book that was orange and dark brown, it look old and had a few stitches, on the front cover there was a three leaf clover.

The two were out said, Okuyasu looked around and saw other old house and dead tree, Okuyasu follow through a forest of dead trees, the atmosphere that this forest gave off was, hollow.

"This is it feel empty, or hollow. There's nothing but silence, the silence of a void." Okuyasu said looking around, even the sky was gray.

"Yeah. People call this the '**White Hollow Forest**', because all the dead trees are pure white and that nothing grows here, void of any life." Arthur said in a sad tone.

"That must be hard." Okuyasu said in a sad tone as well.

"It is, but this is the one place where commoners are safe from mages and bandits. Because this place has no magic or little life, they can't recover there magic or properly follow with all the overgrown dead plants." Arthur clearfied.

"That made sense, I think?" Okuyasu said unsure.

"Try not to overthink it, the point **Lost Bane** is almost like a temporary safe haven. Very few people live here, but for those that do learn to adapt to this place. There are even children here around your age." Arther said smiling.

"That sounds nice." Okuyasu said to himself.

Then the two made in to a cleaning, with was a large lake that shine it was pure and beautiful.

"This lake is the other thing that shine with life, but even so not a single thing life in it." Arthur said softly.

"What does a lake have to do with training?"

"This lake is like the amount of mana our body carry. And how much we carry depend on our ability." As he said this an orange aura appeared around his hand.

He then was able to pick up a large ball of water the size of the water ball was big rock, Okuyasu was shocked by this, he looked at Arthur with amazement. Aruther then release the water and turn to Okuyasu.

"You have an impressive mana pool as well, but it's clear you have no control over it.." He said firmly. "So I'll train you to control your magic power, and have you sharpen your skills with my techniques." He said seriously looking at Okuyasu.

He widened his eyes in shock and wonder.

"There are five techniques that created myself, I'm going to tell you them all." He seriously. "1. **Heighten Magic Sense**: The ability to sense magic attack before they fire, it also give the user the ability to sense mana from far away, 2. **Mana Hardening**: The user can use mana to harden around an area of their choice it can be use for defense or offense, 3. **Mana Flow**: The ability to change the direction of any magic attack be it the foes or one's own and even the mana itself, 4.** Magic C****oncentration**: The user forces the mana within their body to increase in power or decrease at will and even focus it to any area of their body or some else, And lastly **Mana Drive**: This give the user the ability to use their mana to enhance their physical and magical power to the very limit."

Okuyasu amazed by this, they all sound impressive.

"These techniques are all very dangerous it done wrong, and the **Mana Drive** is not for long drawn out battles as it very taxing the body the longer it's used." He warned.

"Okay, but why teach them to me?" He asked not sure.

"Call it an old man's gamble, but I believe your going to make a big difference some day. That's why before I leave this world you can pass these on to you, so you can become stronger." He said with a soft smile.

"Okay then, I won't let you down!" He shouted.

"Hahaha, quite the spirit you have. But I'm sure with time and effort, you'll be an amazing fighter." He praised Okuyasu.

After that day Arthur train Okuyasu, he also teach Okuyasu the way this world worked. He told him about the Magic Knights and the Wizard King, he told him how noble are born with a higher level of magic power, and people like himself and other commoners were born with average or low levels of magic power. He says there were very rare case of commoners to be stronger than noble, those Arthur hasn't seen it save Okuyasu being the only one. He told Okuyasu about Grimoires and their ties to their user, the stronger the user grown in either magical or mental sense the more pages the Grimoires gets. In the time Okuyasu spend with Arthur, he was like a father, while grandfather to Okuyasu, he fed him, care for him, taught him, he was raising Okuyasu to be ready for the world, Okuyasu learned how to clean and cook for himself as well as take care of he health. Okuyasu uses **Heighten Magic Sense**,** Mana Hardening**,** and Magic C****oncentration**, Okuyasu had trouble controlling **Mana Flow** and he wasn't ready for **Mana** **Drive**. Arthur told him he get the nature of it in time he just needed to want and see. As for Okuyasu's magic it was revealed that Okuyasu can uses a type of **Spatial Magic** that give him the ability to erase thing with his right hand and even teleport him, his left hand did the opposite which confused Arthur, Okuyasu call his left hand magic, **Reverse Magic** which release huge burst of magic power and launch Okuyasu great distances in an instant.

* * *

**Few Years Later**

Okuyasu was 17 now and he how his muscular figure he came a long way from where he was before, he was wearing regular clothes but there were old, worn-out, and dirty, they barely fit Okuyasu anymore. So Arthur save some money and got him now clothes, he going to gift them for Okuyasu later, because today Okuyasu was gonna be getting his very own Grimoire.

The two would be making there way to '**Hage Village**', it took sometime to get there but the duo made. Arthur was older but he still kept his firm spirit, Arthur told Okuyasu he wait outside for him. Okuyasu waited for his Grimoire and saw as a lot of people got there Grimoire, he was getting nervous and thought he may not get one.

He saw one got a Grimoire that had four leaves and that made everyone turn to a tall boy with raven hair, fair skin, ad lime green eyes, he had a blank look on his face as well. He heard that four leaf Grimoire were rare.

Okuyasu sighed he figure he just leave and try again next year, but one of the book float out and move toward him and shine. Okuyasu widened his eyes at the look and the Grimoire, it was pure white and dark blue on the front and back with gold and dark green detail all over but mostly on the cover, when he looked at the cover it had a four leaf clover as well but the clover was odd it had a gold and dark green swirl on it.

"_This feeling. It so warm but familiar, like… I seen this somewhere… but were?"_ He thought to himself.

Everyone was shocked by this, and whisper to themselves. Okuyasu didn't waste anymore time and just left with his new Grimoire and meet up with Arthur, and the two return home back in **Lost Bane**.

"Ooooooooh! So you were chosen by a four leaf Grimoire? I knew you were special, and this Grimoire prove that claim." He praised Okuyasu.

He rubbed his head and laugh a little, he smiled down at his Grimoire and could feel it pulsing ever so slightly.

"So Okuyasu have you thought about what I said?" Arthur asked Okuyasu seriously.

Okuyasu thought back when he was still training with Arthur, he subject after he was done that he join the Magic Knights, Okuyasu was unsure because he didn't think he was ready, he was barely able to use **Mana Flow** and he was ready for **Mana Drive**. Arthur made it specifically clear that Okuyasu needed to master the other four moves first to be ready for **Mana Drive**.

"I don't know, do you think I'm ready? I mean I haven't mastered **Mana Flow** and I can't use the other move I learned perfectly." He sighed.

"My boy, you have more power and skill than you think, and you'll never grow hanging out with an old dog like me at a small place like **Lost Bane**. You'll never mastered my technique if he does move onto bigger ponds you've outgrown your old pond." He said kindly.

Okuyasu took sometime to time it over, and look to the sky. For his felt his instinct driving him to do more. As if their shouting at him to move on to greater high! Okuyasu made his decision.

"Alright I'll do! I join the Magic Knight!" he shouted proudly. "I can't thank you enough Arthur, you raise me and took care of me. You were like the parent I never had, or even more than that." he said smiling softly.

"You give me too much credit, I'm the one who thankful. You've given this old dog a chance to feel like his life had meaning again, it was nice having someone I can call my own." he said kindly as he wiped a few tears.

"I'll do right by your teachings. And make sure all your hard work and belief in me was no for nothing." Okuyasu said with pride.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have one last thing to give before you leave." He said pulling out Okuyasu new clothes.

He revealed first was a white tank top and then a dark blue jacket with white and gold detail, then dark blue pants with gold and white detail as well, blue shoes, and black fingerless gloves with gold detail, even a dark blue and brown Grimoire holder.

Okuyasu change into his new outfit and it fits perfectly. He look was amazed and grateful for this gift. He turned to Arthur and hug the old man as tears ran down his face, he was trying to hold it in but more tears just fell.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"Your welcome my boy." Was all Arthur said back as the old man hug back.

After the heart-warming moment. Okuyasu set out for his journey to take the Magic Knight Exam.

This was only the beginning for Okuyasu journey, he has no idea how he ended up here he was going to continue doing what he has been doing, and fight his way through anyone that was an enemy. But he had no idea of the roller coaster of events that was to come in the future for him!

* * *

_Next Chapter 2: __**Joining The Magic Knight! And The Abnormal Magic!**_

Here it is, I know you're probably wondering why I'm doing these guy first. Well I wanted to get them started and out the way so I don't forget to do them and so you reader have something else to read, and I have new passions to write. Please keep in my I do have another character that going to be joining Okuyasu that going to appear in the next chapter.

Tell me, what do you think of the vision Okuyasu saw? How do you feel about the technique I have him learn? What do you think of his Magic and Grimoire? Which Squad should i join? And who should be in his harem? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about his Squad? Review me your answer, and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the reason I did a timeskip to save time and energy. Plus I gave me a chance to do something different.

I don't Black Clover or JJBA

* * *

Chapter 2: **Joining The Magic Knights! And The Abnormal Mage!**

Okuyasu was traveling for some time, it was a long journey and he enjoyed the sights of the land, enjoying nature. He wasn't sure what squad he would join, it felt that he was close to his destination, he could see it and from the look of it, must be the Royal Capitol.

"I'm almost there, just a little farther." He said with a smile.

He was close, he was within reach of the Capitol and his way of becoming a Magic Knight, Arthur told him stories of when he was a Magic Knight. It excite him when he told Okuyasu of his grand adventures, and even of his squad. He couldn't remember the name of the squad Arthur said he was in.

He wonders what the name of the squad that Arthur used to be in. He would like to join to see what so great about. He wonders what squad he'll be in, he wanted to get in a good one so he could prove his strength.

He made into Capitol and was amazed by the size and the amount of people, leaving in '**Lost Bane**' he didn't meet a lot of people but he did hang and play with the other children. He was glad he could make it here, it was a beauty. He saw a callosum that must be where their going to have the Magic Knight Exam.

Okuyasu was lining up and got his number, he revealed his Grimoire which shocked people that it was a four-leaf Grimoire, he was 167 and went inside. He looked and saw Anti-Birds they were very common in '**Lost Bane**' the **White Hollow Forest** was full of them.

He then felt an insane level of magical power and turn to sees a girls around his age, she had long pitch black hair as the night, she had shiny porcelain white skin that looked to be shining, and a mole of her right cheek, she had mismatched eyes as well on her right her eye was as red as a ruby and on left her other eye shine like an emerald, her clothing was rather plain she wear a blank black shirt and over it was a dark blue jacket that wasn't button up, and plain dark gray pants and crimson sandals, for such plain clothing they only highlighted her womanly figure.

All the men stared at her in awe would all the girls stared at her in jealousy. Okuyasu blush in shock at her, for some reason he felt that he meet her before, but he wasn't sure how.

"_She look so breath taken, and her magical power insane._" He thought in awe.

But then he sense an intense and strong aura, he turned and saw a tall and muscular man in plain clothing an black robe.

"_This guy, he's strong. His power it like a black hole, I can even see the end of his power!_" Okuyasu thought in shock and a bit of fear.

The man looked to be holding a kid that was short and had gray hair and green eyes, it looks like the man was going to crush the kid's head. Even though Okuyasu couldn't sense any magic from the kid, he could tell that he was strong as well.

"_That kid he strong as well, but with this weird aura around him._" He thought in confused.

Arthur told him that **Heighten Magic Sense** didn't just enhance his natural five senses but also let him sense non-magical aura. The boy used his natural strength to grab the man's arm and just as things were getting a bit too excited the fireworks started, which signal the start of the Exam.

Okuyasu felt multi powerful magical powers, he turned and saw them. The Magic Knight Captains, Arthur told them that the captains were the strongest Magic Knights only being second to the Wizard King the strongest Mage of them all.

First was "Nozel Silva" Captain of the Silver Eagles, next was "Fuegoleon Vermillion" Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, third was "Jack The Ripper" Captain of the Green Praying Mantises, next "Charlotte Roselei" Captain of the Blue Rose Knightes, and then "Gueldre Poizot" Captain of the Purple Orcas, after that was "Dorothy Unswoft" Captain of the Coral Peacocks, then "Rill Biosmortier" Captain of the Aqua Deer.

"So these are the Magic Knight Captains." Okuyasu thought in determination. "Their all so powerful, Arthur wasn't kidding." He thought as he gulped.

But finally there was the most powerful squad and beloved person in the kingdom, "Willaim Vangeance" Captain of the Golden Dawn. and finally "Yami Sukehiro" Captain of the Black Bulls.

"Amazing, there not end to their magical power, it just keeps going. This is stronger than anything I felt before, Arthur was kidding." He said in amazed.

"Attention examines, thank you for waiting. I'll be holding this year Entrance Exam." William stated."**Magic Tree Descent**." He said casting his spell.

And then like a that tree came from the sky and it root handed out brooms to everyone, Okuyasu was beyond shocked, the amount of power you needed to do this was insane.

"You waited long enough, the time has come to let the Entrance Exam begin!" He shouted. "In just a few moments will begin the round in a series of test. The nine Magic Captains will be serving as your judges, when it over we will choose who will be on our squad. If chosen you are in, if more than one squad chooses you, you will decide which one you'll be in, if none of the squad chose you then you are deemed unqualified to join." He stated.

"_That how it will be going, how I do here will affect how much any of the Captain wanted me._" Okuyasu thought getting a bit nervous.

The first test was to use the broom to fly, Okuyasu always practice on Arthur's old broom, until it broke. He got a firm grip on the broom and used it, he got a decided high but the only problem he had was keeping it in control, she saw the girl get at a farther high then him and most of the others, the only not on the ground was the gray haired boy.

Next was test the power of their magic, Okuyasu couldn't create magical blast, and his **Reverse Magic** was too much of an overkill so he chose to use brute force mixed with a magical coated on his fist; the girl was able to destroy her target completely with a small fraction of her power, next was the control over magic power which he did pretty would he been training his whole life to control his power; the girl did it perfectly, next was creation he created a small orb of energy with both hands and had to focus on it; the girl made an orb twice the size of his own with one finger, next the evolution of magic which involve him making a seed grow be he couldn't do it right; but the girl made a flower with her magic.

The last one was a test of combat, Okuyasu been waiting for this. He can really see how well he can uses Arthur's techniques in battle, he pulled out his Grimoire and look at it with a determined look on his face. But who was he going to partner up with, most of the people here were weak and so they would choose a weaker opponent to look good and with some like him they would pick an opponent of his height and figure.

"_What the hell do these people think this is? Your not going to get any stronger fighting someone weaker than you._" He thought with slight disgust.

And growing up he was some who followed his gut and wore his emotions so his face voiced his thoughts a lot growing up, so he was giving people a look of disgust.

"Hey hey hey, if you keep giving people a nasty look like that you'll scare them away." said young male voice that was mixed with what was to sound charming.

And when he turned to see who was talking to him he saw a young man with white skin spiky blond hair and brown eyes, he had on fancy clothing, meaning he was a noble. He magic power said it all.

"Not my fault their scared and weak, I not going to act like it okay to fight weaker people it's just plainly gutless." He stated firmly.

"Can blame the poor for being weak, it only natural that they are. And besize are you calling yourself weak, because even with that towning size your no different from and ant to me." He said smugly.

Okuyasu was now pissed and glared at the guy.

"What the hell are you saying." He asked in a calm tone.

Well in simple terms your nothing more and overgrown ant who thinks he has a chance, but your nothing to me because I was born amazing." He stated before laughing.

Okuyaus gritted his teeth as his eyes were shadowed, he took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Well then you and can partner up and then we can see which one of us is better and stronger. Because I'm going to enjoy smacking that grin off your face." He said with a smirk full of anger as he cracked his fingers.

"Very well, you look to have at least have a decent level of power, so you'll make a good warm up and test dummy." He stated plainly.

Okuyasu only growled and move to watch the fight, the gray hair kid was up and from the look he wasn't pleased, his opponent look decent but he wasn't that powerful. The fight started with the boy opponent using a spell to protect himself and gloat, but then the boy took a deep breath and using his Grimoire pulled out a big black sword and in a burst of speed but his own sheer strength slam the sword down onto his opponent cutting through the sphere and hitting him even cracking the ground under him. And then Okuyasu heard the most shocking thing he ever heard in his whole life.

"Unlike you, I don't plan to just lazes around. I got a much bigger goal, I'm going to be The Wizard King!" He stated proudly.

Okuyasu widened his eyes, this kid was strong for sure. But would he be able to become the Wizard King? Some of the people were shocked but mock him for that, even after the amazing display of power he showed. Okuyasu wasn't so sure, this kid how the spirit and the strength to probably back up his claim.

The next fight was with a noble and the same pretty boy he met earlier, it was a clear swipe who was the victory as the boy used his **Wind Magic** to pick the noble up and thrash him around a bit. Okuyasu could tell this guy was powerful, he was going to go far and strong in the future, he had the same type of Grimoire Okuyasu had.

The rest was plain and standard, then the girl was up nexts, she had a bored look on her face as her opponent was a plain farm dude.

"I rather not damage such a beauty, so why don't you just quiet so I don't hit your pretty face. Kay honey?" He said slightly smug.

She then glared as she let out a growl, and then quicker than he could react she was in front of him and first kick him in the gut making gasp as he doubled over and as he was clenching his gut she grabbing his right leg and left arm and slammed her foot on his back and pulled his limb keeping him pin and in agony.

He struggled to move but could do anything, and when he tried to use his magic, he couldn't!

"M-Magic! Wh-Why can't I use my magic!?" He asked panicking.

She grinds her foot into the base of his spine and pull his limbs harder making him scream in agony. She then lean into his ear and says.

"You better quite, I rather not break such a fragile body. Kay honey?" She said with a smirk that meant business and pulled harder.

"Ok-Okay! O-Ok! I quiet! I quiet!" He shouted in pain.

She release him and watch the dude not even bother staying as he ran, she just scoffed and walked to the corner and lean against the wall.

Okuyasu was both amazed and a bit frightened, her voice was soft and smooth but mature and tough. Next was his fight, he look at the dude as sneered as he gave him a taunting juster and a smug smirk.

"I'll be sure to make this quick. So try to hang in there okay?" He asked.

"Whatever, say what you name?" He asked with a growl.

"I am Etincelles Incendies! Of The House of Incendis! And your about to be burned out." He said smoothly.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, I figure it inly right you learn the name of the filthy overgrown ant that smack your ass." He sneered.

"Ooooooh, it would seem this ant has quite the hiss, do it bite measure up thought?" He taunt.

"Come and find out." He growled.

The tension was high between the two, as their aura clashes making sparks. Etincelles gave off a bright orange aura would Okuyasu had dark blue aura the made the ground tremble a bit even cracking it.

They not one said a thing everyone was quiet and waited, even the Captains were curious of what would happened.

And at the sound of drip of sweat from someone, Okuyasu rushed at blinding speed faster than anyone else and cocked back his fist using **Mana Hardening** around his fist e through a punch to the gut. Etincelles gasp in pain and shock at the force as he skidded across the ground. He spit up spit and even blood.

He didn't have time to react as Okuyasu was in his face and slam his fist across it. The force of attack was overwhelming as Etincelles hit the stone pillar even breaking it.

"That what this overgrown ant can do your royal shit." He scoffed.

Everyone was shocked by the amount of power Okuyasu had it was almost monstrous, but Etincelles wasn't done just yet. He coughs a bit and spit of blood some drip down his mouth and there was a bruise where Okuyasu striked. Etincelles was having trouble getting to his feet as he was still dazed from the blow.

"_How this possible!? How can a filthy muscle-headed commoner have such strength!?_" He thought as he finally got to his feet. "I-I'll say this much you pack a punch for a street rat." He stated.

"I have plenty more to give, so unless you're still too shaken up to quiet flapping your gums and fight." He said firmly.

"I'll be sure to shut your mouth for given more an order, **Fire Creation Magic****: Barrage Of The Ember Army**!" He shouted.

And like that four red portals open as a barrage of flaming arrows were shot at Okuyasu, he used **Heighten Magic Sense** to see where they were going to hit and used **Magic Flow** to redirect them but sense he wasn't go at it some hit him and would have burned him if he didn't use **Mana Hardening**.

Tch, how about this **Fire Creation Magic****: Solar Arc**!"

And a big fireball that shine bright was aimed at Okuyasu, he couldn't redirect this so he dodge out of the way as it exploded.

And the charged and gave Etincelles an uppercut making gritted his teeth, and kick the noble in the chin making hit the wall.

"Damn you… **Fire Creation Magic****: Stream Of The Houyan Long**!"

And a fiery dragon serpent charged at him, Okuyasu used **Mana Hardening** on his hands and arms and then used **Mana Flow** to redirect the powerful spell to the air. The force and power of the attack pushed him back, but it was a decoy because once he was done, he was hit by the **Barrage of The Ember Army** which created a big explosion and a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared he was coughing his cloth were slight tattered and burnt his took some damage as well but thanks to Mana Hardening the damage of buffered.

"Your not the only one with tricks commoner." Etincelles said smiling.

Okuyasu stayed silent and just charged at the noble, he dodge more attacks incoming attacks he got up block and threw a kick but it was blocked by.

"**Fire Creation Magic****: Scorching Body Armor**! And then armor made of flame surround Etincelles protecting him.

It also burned his right leg making him grunt in pain, he glared at Etincelles he should used his Magic and Grimoire, but he didn't because his pride wouldn't be satisfied until Okuyau used his own fist to be this shithead!

He cracked his neck and knuckles and focused his mana, he relaxed his body and glared at Etincelles. He then charged at the noble in a burst of speed and used Mana Hardening on his fist and through a powerful punch, the armor was still up but Okuyasu just kept punching the armor

"Hahahahahaha, growing desperate now!? Do you think this will break like normal armor! This is made from my magic and is toughen by the mana, your not going anywhere like this!" He laughed.

But Okuyasu kept going and it would only seem those words only fuel him as he attack faster and harder, and if by luck and sheer will the armor was in fact cracking. It was breaking from all the force, Etincelles was shocked by this. Okuyasu roared as he smashed through the armor and into Etincelles gut at full force, he was sent flying full force into the wall gasping for air as he coughed up blood and spit, Okuyasu check his fist they were burn a bit, he need to work more on **Mana Hardening**.

Etincelles stagger up as he glared at Okuyasu with rage, he was livid now. This would be the last time he but set flying like this!

"Time to end this you filthy ant, **Fire Creation Magic****: Exploding Wrecking Ball**!"

And like that an orange ball made of fire appeared and started spinning and rush at Okuyasu. He block but the moment it touches him it exploded and the force of it push him back, he was shocked by the power. Even with **Mana Hardening** he was still taken damage and even with **Heighten Magic Sense** he wasn't able to dodge all the attack.

When it came to him, he used **Mana Flow** to move it out the way but it went in the wrong direction and did a U-turn and slam into the side of right breaking a force and blast into a wall. He coughed up a bit of blood but still able to get up and move out of the way of another attack,

"_Shit! This thing is almost unstoppable, it as enough power to break bone and it can blast you away._" He thought as he was panting.

Al he could do now was block and redirect it, but that was just eating away at his stamina and his was running out of mana. When he blocked and push it back he fell on one knee panting from the pain.

"It looks like that your limit, I be honest you have more gut and spirit then any of these pathetic weak filth, it rare to so commoners with such power and spirit. But this is the end, you could never defeat me." He stated.

Okuyasu just continue pants as Etincelles added more mana to the attack making it double in size and turn bright red.

"Shit! My body is exhausted and it a lot of pain, I can't move fast enough in the current state I'm in and trying to block will spell bad news! What do I do!? Do I used my Magic to cancel it out and beat him?" He thought.

The ball rushed at and with no time to the Okuyasu used **Mana Hardening** to caught but the force was intense he could feel his feet digging into the ground and his arms strain against the attack. He gritted his teeth as he was running out of time and options, he should have just swallowed his pride and used his magic!

But then a thought came to him, it was at a point where he was younger and Arthur was telling him something in a serious manner.

"_There's no shame in pride Okuyasu even if it gets you to at some points. What is shameful is regretting sticking with what you choose in the first place, whenever you find yourself in a corner just push back even harder." The Old man stated._

Okuyasu gritted his teeth and let out a shout as he used **Magic Concentration** to focus the mana around his arms and being using **Mana Flow** he moved the fiery wrecking ball around him like it was a flowing raindrop on a leaf.

"Hey! I think you should take this!" He shouted and threw it back.

Etincelles everyone else was shocked by this and it hit Etincelles creating a big explosion, but just before he was hit he cancel the attack, but he wasn't fast enough as his right hand was burned from the attack when he looks through the clearing smoke, Okuyasu wasn't there.

"There is one thing that makes us different." He hears a voice and saw Okuyasu was in front of him. "And that's the fact that no matter what, I'll climb higher and grow even stronger! Until I become the strongest mage of all time so that I can protect everyone and everything, I'll surpass the Captains and even the Wizard King!" He shouted with intense passion, his body was surrounded by an intense blue aura.

"Wh-What is he!?" Was all Etincelles could say.

"**Special Technique****: Rushing Beatdown**!" He shouted as he used **Mana Hardening** and **Magic Concentration** as he beat down the noble with his fist in a barrage of fast punches.

With one more punch he sent him into the wall we're he started, everyone was shocked the displease of power, but of course after hearing what he said people just laugh and insult him for saying he would surpass the Captains and Wizard King, he didn't pay them no mind as they told him to leave and even quiet.

That because the moment he was done with his attack he pass out, would still on his feet. It took some people to realize this and that just shows how strong Okuyasu's will was. After getting treatment and regaining consciousness, people were being called up.

If was clear the tense was high, if people were called the Captains would raise their hand, if no one was pieced they have to leave, and if more than one Captain choose them they have to piece. After Okuyasu fight he wasn't sure if he be be pieced, he made many errors, sure he started off good but quickly things got bad for him.

"Hey! You were amazing!" Said a voice.

"Hmmm?" He turned and saw the gray hair boy from before. "Thanks, you were amazing too, your body very strong." He stated.

"Hehehehe, I been training all my life to get this strong! I'm Asta, Future Wizard King!" He shouted.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, and if that the case you better kept training. Because that's going to be a bumpy road." He said firmly.

"Not a problem, I'll never give up!" He said with great determination. "I heard what you said before so you better train like crazy because I'm going to be the Wizard King someday and I'll be crazy strong!"

"Of course, I'll never stop climbing." He said firmly. "But hey I been wondering something I can't sense any Magic from you, why's that?" He asked.

"That because don't have anything!" He stated proudly.

Okuyasu deadpanned at this, he wasn't sure how that possible. But Arthur told that anything in this place is possible, if '**Lost Bane**' is an area without Mana why not a person?

"That impossible." Said a smooth voice and Okuyasu turn to see it was the girl. "Someone without Magic can't be the Wizard King, and surpassing the Captains let alone the Wizard King is impossible." She stated bluntly.

"You never know unless you try! I'll never give up!" Asta said confidently.

"He's right, I know it won't be easy, but that doesn't mean I'll just walk away." Okuyasu said firmly.

"Your loss, but I'll say this much, your fight was impressive. But you shouldn't be so reckless next time." She said plainly, making Okuyasu blush a bit from the praise.

"H-Hey, you fight was amazing too, what you name?" He said a bit nervous.

"Nashi Cresentfall, see ya around Nijimura." She said plainly and walked off.

The Captain continue to piece or reject people being called, some picked their squad. Everyone was nervous as more people were rejected then picked, next was the black haired boy, Asta said he's name was Yuno. the most damndest thing happened all the Captains raised their hands, everyone was shocked at this.

Okuyasu was as shocked as well, he never thought he would ever see something like this. He took his time and he finally decided, it would be The Golden Dawn. Next was Asta, Okuyasu wished him good luck.

It was silent at first, none of the Captain made a move. As time past no one still didn't raised their hand. Okuyasu felt bad for the boy, he had a lot of spirit, strength, and confidence so to not be picked was a shame.

He still didn't give up and waited a bit longer, people started shouting at him and Okuyasu had enough of them, and gave them a death glare that shut them up.

"There's no real surprise is it?" Asked Yami. "No matter how great your skill is, no one wants to touch a power the mysterious. It boils down to this, what the Captains are looking for is magic power, that's simple." He said seriously.

And then he surrounded himself in a dark purple aura that made the air heavier and darker, Okuyasu was sweating in shock the amount of power that was being released came in waves. He move from where he was from and made his way to Asta.

"_Th-This it… th-the power… of a Captain._" He thought if he could even surpass such strength.

"What would anyone what with you? A kid with zero magic, you might as well face the facts… what you said before that your going to be the Wizard King, you get what that means right? Your gonna have to prove your better then all 9 Magic Knight Captains. And here you are Magicless and pathetic can you really say your strong enough to be the Wizard King?" He said in a serious tone.

Asta was quiet even if he couldn't sense Magic the stare that Yami was given was more than enough.

"Yeah maybe I won't join a Magic Knight Squad today, but no matter how many times I fall, I won't give u I will become the Wizard King!" He stated loud and proud.

Yami just look at him but then surprising then turn Okuyasu, who flinch at his intense stare.

"And then there you, talking all big about wanting to surpass the Magic Knight Captains and even the current Wizard King with how much of struggle you put up, now that you have a taste of a real Magic Knight Captain power, are you still going to try to surpass, which some as bizarre and abnormal as you?" He asked Okuyasu.

He saw how his aura flared and was far more powerful than his own, he looked to the ground clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"Yeah your right, I screwed up in my fight, I did things differently… I wouldn't have been in such a bind. I didn't think I had what it takes to be a Magic Knight, but someone did, he believed I could make a difference… and the thought of not at least trying after that made me sick!" He said and look Yami in the eye his own aura flaring. "I will surpass all 9 Magic Knight Captains and then even The Wizard King, I'm the strongest mage so that way I can protect everyone!" he shouted firmly.

Yami just looked at the two, he could tell they were going to make fair, he had a bit of respect for Okuyasu, he had enough guts to look him in the eye and say he'll surpass Yami. his aura died down and he burst out laughing.

"No what you two, I like ya both. Come and join our crew." He said smiling.

…

…

…

"Wha/Huh" Both said clueless.

"Quiet you gabbing like fishes, I'm letting you two join the Black Bulls. He said plainly. "By the way you don't get to say no." He with a smile and glint in his eyes. "It won't be a picnic, we're going to put you two through the rigger until you do even know yourselves." he then laugh some more as Asta and Okuyasu are speechless. "And when your do you go be the Wizard king, and you better grew hella strong because I'll be coming for ya." He said to Asta and then Okuyasu.

"Right!" Both said.

Later that Okuyasu was leaning against a wall looking at the moonlit sky, he wondered about how Arthur and others back in '**Lost Bane**' were doing.

"I did Arthur, I'm a Magic Knight. I hope I make you truly proud of me, I become stronger and then. One day, I'll turn '**Lost Bane**' into something wonderful so everyone can live happily and safe." He said firmly.

"So you the boy that Arthur talked about." Said mature grown voice.

He turned and was shocked to see the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, Fuegoleon Vermillion standing before him.

"I… I… wait you know Arthur?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, I know those move anyway. He used to be a member of Crimson Lion King, he was an amazing and strong man, but he saw retired from a long year of fighting." Fuegoleon said softly.

"I'm not as good as him, I can get the hang of **Mana Flow**, please all the other moves aren't as good." He said honestly.

"Than you better start training even more, if you ever want to be able to surpass me, I wish to see the power of your will." He stated firmly.

"Right!"

And with that he joined Asta and Yami as they were getting ready to move out, Yami was pissed at Asta for taking his time. This day was full of surprises, and the surprising was going to keeping as the two meet up with someone they thought left.

"Yo, so you two joined that Black Bulls as well how?" Said the voice of Nashi.

"Y-Yeah, it g-go seeing again Nashi." Okuyasu stutter out.

"Same to you." She said plainly.

Sense Asta couldn't fly a broom they used a portal created by a boy named Finral who uses Spatial Magic. He threw Asta into the portal and Okuyasu and Nashi quickly followed, and saw a rundown mashup build that was the Black Bull's base, Asta was amazed by it.

"Wow, this place is more of a dump than I thought." Nashi said bluntly.

"It better than I what seen." Okuyasu shrugged.

Asta was so excited he opened it and tried to introduce himself, but he was hit with an explosion that sent him flying into the ground, making Okuyasu and Nashi sweatdrop with deadpanned looks on their faces.

"This is us, the worst of the worst Magic Knight Squad. Welcome to the Black Bulls." Yami said smiling.

"What the shit/hell did I get myself into?" Nashi and Okuyasu thought.

This was it, Okuyasu had made into the Magic Knight. And can only get stronger from here on out.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Meeting The Black Bulls! Out Of Control Magic!?**

Here it is! I hope you like it, I will be making another poll soon and closed the other so you better get there.

What do you think of Okuyasu fight? How do you feel about him in the Black Bulls? What do you think of Nashi? What do you think her powers is? Review me your answers and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


End file.
